Zarc
Category:Zarc46 Character Appearance Zarc is a pale man that looks about 25 despite him being 400+ years old he has a tattoo similar to Acnologia but in stead of blue Zarc's is blood red and it doesn't go onto his face. Zarc was born with Heterochromia iridum giving him one yellow eye and one silver eye his hair colour is black with red streaks running through it. Personality History Not much is known about Zarc other then he was a citizen of Mildian and a follower of Chronos. Zarc also was born with Heterochromia iridum giving him one yellow eye and one silver eye. Zarc is assumed to be at least 400 years old however he looks 25 years old and has great skill over his Time Magic and Memory-Make. Zarc studied at Mildian Magic Academy for many years the exact amount of years is unknown during his time their Zarc studied Time Magic due to Zarc's Memory-Make magic that he was born with learning time magic came really easily to him. Zarc liked to watch the group battles in the Grand Magic Games so he could memories new and old forgotten magic spells. Magic and Abilities Passive abilities Second Origin (Nigen): The second origin, due to the nature of the magic origin, is wrongly named as it is simply the full extent of a mages power. Therefore, the activation of the second origin is simply the unlocking of the mages total possible magical reserves. There are a few different ways in which a person can go about unlocking their second origin. The first of which is through a sudden surge of willpower during a moment or time of immense stress. The body's natural instinct to survive causing a sudden increase in magic power and forcing the second origin open. The second way in which one might be able to unlock their second origin is through the usage of Arc of Time, aging the origin until it has unlocked. This suggests that if left alone, the second origin will eventually open on its own. Regardless of how it is opened, there are several passive effects that immediately take place upon its unlocking. In the case of Slayers, their physical prowess and magical potency will dramatically increase. In the case of standard mages, an immeasurable burst in magical power will occur, allowing them access to magic and items that have the ability to rewrite the laws of magic. However, it should be noted that such statements are still up for debate. If one wished to activate their second origin without suffering the passive effects for whatever reason, they need first place a seal on a portion of their magic origin. Due to the fact that magical energy is so intertwined with one's own emotions and willpower, this must be done via a method know as the pact. The pact is made once the user has reached the full potential of their magic origin, something that is known to take a considerable amount of time of emotional distress. The pact seals away a portion of the mages magical power behind several magical seals that can only be unlocked once the pact has been fulfilled. In past cases, this has happened when a mage feels their life or the lives of those they care about are being threatened. This sudden burst of magical energy, while extremely useful, leaves the mage utterly drained immediately after its use. Once the pact has been met and the seal having been broken, it can never be recreated again. The full potential of the origin now being accessible to the mage at any time, increasing their magical reserves and base stats by a considerable amount. Enhanced Strength: Despite his small stature, Zarc possesses a high degree of physical strength. Enhanced Swordsmanship: Zarc has great swordsmanship skills easily welding his Ōdachi with a single hand despite his Ōdachi length being 90.91 cm long. Immense Speed: Zarc has the ability to move at blinding speeds, because of his small stature. Immense Magic Power: Zarc has immense magic power that gives resistance to magic and could be stated to be so great it could monstrous to most normal mages and some with great magic power it's comparable to about 10% of Acnologia's magic power but due to Zarc's small size his opponents underestimates him. Spells Memory-Make(Memori Meiku): A Magic which grants the caster the ability to manipulate memories. It also gives the user amazing memory capacity, being able to memorize opponent's heart beats, footsteps and Magic. The caster can also create "memories" of themselves which are similar to holograms. This Magic also allows the user to create new Magic spells by combining spells from other Magic which the user has memorized before. Furthermore, the user is able to negate Magic spells used by the opponent which the user also had already memorized by "forgetting" the spell. Unlike Ice-Make or Wood-Make, the caster does not need to place their hands into complex positions but merely places their fingers on the temples of their heads as a focus point and a chain of memories could be seen visible behind the user. According to Mavis Vermilion, this Magic is a type of Ancient Spell. * Memory-Make: Afterimage: By manipulating the memories his opponents have of him during a certain situation, like Rufus Zarc can create intangible copies of himself, capable of talking but impervious to damage, which, if attacked, will simply waver like a Thought Projection, not being affected whatsoever. These ethereal bodies are shown to be extremely realistic, enough to fool Nullpudding, a Mage noted for his perceptive abilities into attacking one of them. Rufus made claim that, even if his foes were to find him, they wouldn't be able to hit him, given that the only thing left of him in a given place would just be a memory. * Forget: Just like he can memorize enemies' spells, like Rufus Zarc is subsequently capable of "forgetting" them, something which allows him to nullify said spells no matter who's casting them. By making things "forgotten", Zarc is able to become immune to the technique used, with techniques he's already seen becoming completely ineffective against him however Zarc can't use defensive spells he has 'Forgotten'. * Memory-Make: Line of Ancient Master Swordsmen: Zarc is able to use Memory-Make: Line of Ancient Master Swordsmen By memorizing this Magic after watching Rufus use it during the Grand Magic Games against Gray Fullbuster. Veil Magic: Veil Magic is a unique type that deals in the barrier between the physical and spiritual realms it's magic is a combination of Necromancy, Time Magic and Living magic of a sort this magic is mostly defense but can be used in a offensive way by "summoning" the dead spirits from the spiritual realm. * Shield of the Veil: A defensive spell that creates a greenish chaotic barrier by using the veil energy it is very strong it's defensive is close to that of Fairy Sphere but without the time freezing side effect but to cast this spell requires a massive amount of magic power but it can block almost any form of magic and spell. * attack of the veil: This spell causes it to rain fire that spawn a somewhat endless army of spirits on impact with the ground to fight for it's caster just like the other veil spell this requires a massive amount of magic power to cast the spell lasts until the caster is defeated or until canceled by Zarc. * Veil Chaos: This spell causes the Veil to fire a beam of Veil energy down upon the users target in a similar style to the entherion cannon but this spell requires a massive amount of magic power the colouring of the beam is a chaotic green yellow colour in like the blue and white colour the original entherion cannon's beam. Ice Lock: The caster is able to lock two people together through this Magic, controlling both as "puppets", able to manipulate the ones entrapped. The only noted method in releasing the lock is if one or the other perishes or if the caster undoes the bind. Zarc memorises this spell while observing Zeref and his comrades along with Mavis. Ice Slave: This Magic is capable of suppressing one's free will via the conjuring of a single, icy collar that the user fixes around their target's neck. Should this magic be applied for too long, there's a high chance that the victim will lose their individuality permanently, becoming a doll that follows the beck and call of its owner; it's unknown the time period for which this effect kicks in, but its noted to be relatively short, giving the opposition little time to work with should they desire to save their comrades from such a terrible fate. Zarc learned this by watching Invel Yura from the shadows while memorising the spell. Equipment Ōdachi: Zarc's Ōdachi is made out of a strange martial that allows Zarc to infuse his magic power into it increasing its capabilities to cut through almost anything it's colouring is black for the blade with red and gold runes running down both sides of the blade the hilt is also black but it has gold coloured runes running down both sides of the hilt it's sheathe is a black, red and gold colour with a Chinese dragon wrapping around it that is coloured red and gold as if the gold dragon was bleeding over the sheathe the blade and sheathe are indestructible due to the martial they are made from. Trivia Category:Zarc46